I take care of you, now
by babyblues01
Summary: Hogyan folytatódhatott volna az a bizonyos tábortüzes éjjel. Spyder/Rose, 18 éven felül!


**I take care of you, now**

És itt tartunk megint. – fordulok egyet az ágyban.  
Mr. Blues és az egyszemélyes rajongótábora kint enyeleg a holdfényben. Micsoda önelégült pöcsfej. Az egész kibaszott út csak arról szól, hogy végre bejuthasson a ribanc Rose bugyijába. A recept egyszerű; fogj egy gitárt, játssz el rajta vagy három akkordot, és whoala, az összes friss husi hanyatt vágja magát előtted. Egyébként is, ki a fasznak van szüksége a dalaira… Soha nem kellett volna visszamennem érte abba az isten háta mögötti koszfészekbe. Semmit nem tud az üzletről, csak egy szomorú szemű kiskutya a drogos apja nyomdokaiban. Én voltam az, aki elhozta a kibaszott demót, eljátszotta a dalokat és legendássá tette őket. Én szereztem egy dögös menedzsert, hogy híressé tegyen minket, és igen, és keféltem meg őt először. És most, csak rá kell nézni a nyomorult, tábortűz előtt üldögélő galambpárra…  
Rohadt Route 66, rohadt Eric, rohadt kényelmetlen ágy - szívnom kell valamit.

Dühösen botorkálok át az ideiglenes nappalinkon, útközben majdnem átgázolva egy gitáron. Nagyszerű. Amikor végre kiérek ebből a roncsból, nem is nézek a kis párocska irányába, egyenesen a közeli híd felé veszem az irányt. Csend van. Kihalászom a füvet és a gyújtót a zsebemből, majd a cigit az ajkaim között tartva próbálom meggyújtani, de ez a szardarab nem működik.

**- Kurva élet! – **kiáltom, ahogy a vízbe hajítom a gyújtót.**  
- Tüzet? – **szólal meg valaki a hátam mögött.

Megfordulva egy ismerős alakot pillantok meg. Enyhe mosollyal közeledik felém, majd mellém érve a híd korlátjának dönti hátát.

**- Elkél – **veszem el a felém nyújtott apró fém tárgyat** – Kösz.**  
**- Minden oké? –** kezdi felelet nélkül.  
**- Hogyne, a semmi közepén, 2 szexmentes hét után, miért is ne lenne az? –** válaszolom egy szarkasztikus vigyorral, ahogy felé fordítom tekintetem.  
**- Szegény fiú. –** dönti oldalra a fejét tettetett együttérzéssel, majd elneveti magát.  
**- Mi van veled és a blues kölyökkel? – **kérdezem visszafordulva a vízhez, mélyet szívva a cigiből.

Abbahagyja a nevetést és lesüti tekintetét.

**- Nem tudom... Úgy értem, jó fej srác, tehetséges. De még zöldfülű. Azt hiszi, egy kedves pofi és újonc lelkesedés levehet a lábamról. Ez üzlet, Spyder, nem házassági ajánlat. Szükségünk van rá.**

Meglepődve fújom ki a füstöt. Mégsem olyan naiv a kis Rose, mint képzeltem? Az ártatlan arc mögött igazi kemény csaj lapul, aki nem dől bele minden ukuleléző fiúcska ágyába?

**- Nahát-nahát, Rosie. Kezdesz felnőni a feladathoz.**  
**- Felnőni? – **néz rám felhúzott szemöldökkel, némi sértettséggel a hangjában.  
**- Mikor találkoztunk, még nem egészen ezen az állásponton voltál. – **fordítom felé az arcom, tekintetem barna szemeibe fúrva.  
**- Mikor találkoztunk, éppen egy szakítás után voltam. Csak a zene és a pia volt képes kikapcsolni. És te… nos, a felhozatalt figyelembe véve, a jobb darabok közé tartoztál. – **emlékezik vissza, közben végig tartva a szemkontaktust.  
**- Csak tartoztam? –** kérdem pajkosan, és mögé lépek karjaimat a vállára téve.  
**- Spyder, szét voltam csapva. –** szív bele a cigimbe** - Csak egy alkalom volt. –** leheli, ahogy a füst kiszökik ajkai közül.  
**- Akkor nem úgy tűnt nekem -** húzódok közelebb** – Emlékszel még, Rosie? Emlékszel hogy könyörögtél, hogy ne hagyjam abba? – **suttogom rekedten a fülébe, majd belenyalok.  
**- Állj le… - **tiltakozik, de ösztönösen behunyja szemeit az érintésem nyomán.

Megszüntetem a köztünk lévő maradék távolságot, és hozzádörgölöm egyre jobban éledező farkam. A mozdulatra megremeg egyik térde, de még épp időben megkapaszkodik a korlátban. Folytatom, amit az előbb elkezdtem, és hamarosan már olyan erősen markolja a fát, hogy ujjai belefehérednek.

**- Valóban? Nos, ahogy én látom, a tested valami egészen mást szeretne. **

Egyik kezem csípőjére siklik, majd azt becsúsztatva a felsője alá, végigsimítok feszes bőrén egészen a melléig. Nem hord melltartót, így akadály nélkül csíphetem ujjaim közé kőkemény bimbóját. Kisvártatva egy nyögés tör fel a torkából, és önkéntelenül simul az érintésembe. Egy utolsót szívok a fűből, majd miután eldobtam, kezemmel szorosan ráfogok a nyaka egyik oldalára, míg a másikat elkezdtem a számmal kényeztetni. Először fülcimpájára harapok rá gyengéden, majd arcélén lassan végignyalva több helyen is megszívom érzékeny bőrét, lilás foltokat hagyva magam után. Eközben Rose folyamatosan remeg, izgalma egyre inkább kezdi átvenni az irányítást a józan gondolatai felett. Kétségbeesetten próbálja magát még közelebb nyomni hozzám, enyhülést keresve, és hangosan kiáltja az éjszakába nevem, ahogy mélyen bőrébe vájom a fogaimat. Megőrjít. Legszívesebb most rögtön letépném a ruhát róla, és addig basznám, amíg már önkívületben sikít és könyörög, hogy hagyjam elmenni. De még nem, még nem veszthetem el a fejem, engem ki kell érdemelni. Durván magam felé fordítom, és csípőjére fogva felrakom a mögöttünk lévő korlátra. Tiltakozás nélkül fonja lábait a derekam köré, majd miután magához rántott, éhesen tapad a számra. Végignyalok alsó ajkán, mire készségesen átengedi fogai között a kutakodó nyelvem. Ismerős az íze, senki máséhoz nem hasonlítható. Seggébe markolok, és közben igyekszem szája minden zugát feltérképezni. De ő sem tétlenkedik, kezei elkezdenek vándorolni. Egyikkel bebarangolja az egész felsőtestem, kezdve a mellbimbóimmal, egészen a nadrágom vonaláig.

**- Na de Rosie, állj le…** - válok el ajkaitól vigyorogva, és fátyolos tekintetére emelem szemeimet.

Pupillája kitágult, mogyoróbarna íriszei szinte izzanak. Ahogy tovább tanulmányozom, elégetten veszem tudomásul kipirult orcáit, majd végül duzzadt ajkaihoz érek. Kissé szétnyitja őket, éltető levegőért kapkodva, és még látszik rajtuk a csókunk után maradt nyál, ami őrjítően kívánatossá teszi.

**- Fogd be, seggfej.** – és ezzel erősen a nyakamba harap.

Meglepődött, és kissé fájdalmas nyögés hagyja el ajkaimat. Jó kislány, ezt már szeretem. Gyakorlott kezei pillanatokon belül megszabadítanak övemtől, ami valahol mögöttünk landol a porban. A kíváncsi ujjak érintése alatt összerándulnak izmaim, de ez semmi ahhoz képest, mint mikor megérzem azokat az ujjakat a mostanra teljesen merev farkamra kulcsolódni. Apró csókot lehel a számra, majd mélyen a szemembe nézve, kínzóan lassan kezdi mozgatni rajtam a kezét. Érzem, ahogy az ereimen keresztülszáguld a vér, és fájón hasít a kielégületlenség minden tagomba. Akadozó lélegzettel, üveges tekintettel, de tartom a szemkontaktust, és ahogy kezd gyorsítani a tempón, én is elkezdem magam lökni a tenyerébe. Egyre közelebb vagyok, és mostanra nem maradt annyi önuralmam, hogy távol tartsam magam tőle. Kezeimet selymes hajába fúrva rántom közelebb és marok ajkaira. Semmi gyengédség, csak a kielégülés ösztönös hajszolása. Mindketten a csókba nyögünk, ahogy a nyelvem erőszakosan a szájába furakszik, majd az övével együtt kezd idegőrlő táncba. A szorítása erősödik, amivel párhuzamosan én is durván a hajába markolok, még néhány mozdulat, érzem… Pillanatokkal később az egész testem megremeg, melegség járja át minden porcikám, majd egy állatias morgás kíséretében Rose tenyerébe élvezek. Alig kapok levegőt, mégis jó. Most jó, így jó.

Beletelik néhány percbe, mire kipihenem az orgazmus okozta zsibbadtságot, de ahogy megérzem a nyakamra lehelt pajkos csókokat, újult erővel ragadom meg az előttem ülő gyönyörű nőt. Állánál fogva felemelem az arcát, hogy egy magasságba kerüljünk, majd egy kóbor tincset a füle mögé simítok. Rég volt már… de semmit nem vesztett a szépségéből. Nyakába hajolok, hogy a már korábban megjelölt területem újra végigpásztázzam apró csókokkal, mire ő készségesen hátradönti a fejét, szemeit lehunyva. Ezúttal tovább haladok, végig kulcscsontján és a vállán, egészen a ruha szegélyéig. Gyors mozdulattal bújtatom ki belőle, majd szabadulok meg a felesleges textiltől. Az immár csupasz melleire vetem rá magam; először óvatosan körözve a bimbó körül, majd azt a számba véve szívva és szopogatva kényeztetem. Érzem, ahogy mellkasa egyre szabálytalanabbul emelkedik és süllyed, és kéjes sóhajai sem kerülik el a figyelmem, ahogy a nyakam köré font karjaival hajamba túr. Nem bírok betelni a látvánnyal és a torkából kiszakadó hangokkal, így egyik kezem becsúsztatom a szoknyája alá, és belső combját kezdtem el cirógatni. A kívánt hatás nem marad el, teste ívesen megfeszül, és egy elképesztően szexi nyögéssel jutalmazza mozdulatom. Érzem a belőle áradó forróságot, de nem adom olyan könnyen a kielégülést…

**- Rosie.** – szólítom meg ártatlan hangon, míg kezem tovább köröz érzékeny bőrén.  
**- Spyder** – nyögi, mire érzem, hogy újra elkezd keményedni a farkam – **Akarom.., még…**  
**- Mit akarsz, kedvesem?** – incselkedek vele tovább, egyre fentebb haladva combján.  
**- Akarlak…** - válaszolja, és érzem, hogy valami összerándul a gyomromban.  
**- Nem teljesen világos, úgy érted…** - tenném fel a kérdést tovább gonoszkodva, de közbevág.  
**- Az istenit, Spyder! Azt akarom, hogy kefélj meg, mocskosan, őrülten, MOST!** – kiáltja egyenesen a szemembe nézve, ami már nekem is sok, nem bírok magammal.

Felhajolva hozzá egy szenvedélyes csókba rántom, mialatt az ujjaimmal végre benyúlok félretolt bugyija alá, és néhány simítás után középső ujjam a nedvesen várakozó lyukba csúsztatom. Rose belenyög a csókba, fejét hátraveti és azonnal elkezd mozogni az ujjamon. Hevesen emelkedik fel és le, szinte nem is lenne szükség az ellentétes irányú mozgásomra. Annyira szűk, és forró, és puha… Hozzáadok még egy ujjat a már meglévőhöz, hogy tovább fokozzam az élvezetet, ami a hangokból ítélve sikerül is. Ha csak belegondolok, hogy mi következik nemsokára, érzem, ahogy férfiasságom türelmetlenül, fájón lüktet még mindig a nadrág fogságában. Rosie továbbra is őrült tempót diktál, egyre szorosabban ölelve benne mozgó ujjaimat. Tudom, ez mit jelent, de rá hagyom a döntést. Éppen mielőtt elkezdene remegni, hirtelen megragadja a kezem, és megállítja a mozgásban, amire kisvártatva a magyarázatot is megkapom.

-** Kérlek, Spy…Spyder** – lihegi – **A farkaddal, kérlek… Bassz meg!** – préseli ki a szavakat ajkai közül, és nekem több sem kell.

Sietősen letolom magamról az utolsó ruhadarabot. Kicsit megemelem őt, és mikor elhelyezkedtem a bejáratánál, lassan eresztem vissza, így centiről centire fokozatosan belécsúszva és kitöltve őt. Elképesztő érzés, ahogy a lüktető tagom köré szorosan zárul nedves forrósága, már ettől képes lennél elélvezni. De még nem tartunk ott, így röviddel a behatolás után elkezdek mozogni benne, egyre gyorsabban döfve belé legnemesebb testrészem. Hamar felveszi a ritmust, és az egymásnak feszülő bőr hangjai a nyögéseinkkel párosulva töltik be az éjszakát. Csodálkozom, hogy még senki nem figyelt fel ránk a lakókocsiból. Habár, engem már az sem zavarna, ha egy egész tévés stáb állna a túlparton… Az egyetlen aki jelenleg foglalkoztat, a farkamon lovagoló, eszméletlenül dögös nő, akinek mozdulatai egyre koordinálatlanabbak és akinek leírhatatlan hangok hagyják el az ajkait. Érzem, hogy Rose közel van, csakúgy, ahogy én is, de még nem akarom, hogy vége legyen. Utolsó mentsvárként hirtelen megállok és óvatosan kihúzódva belőle lerakom a földre. Elégedetlen sóhaja után már épp szólásra nyitná a száját, de mielőtt még bármit mondhatna, erőszakosan megfordítom, felsőtestét a korlátra nyomom, és immáron hátulról hatolok belé újra, ezúttal gyorsan és keményen. Egyszerre kiáltunk fel, majd ahogy ismét eszelős ütemben kezdtem őt pumpálni, a haját megragadva magam felé húzom törékeny testét. Ahogy felemelkedik, másik kezemet a melleire teszem, és ujjaimmal igyekszem sürgetni a kielégülést. Érzem, hogy nem sok van már hátra, egyre szaporábbak sóhajai, egyre jobban kérlel, könyörög, hogy csináljam még, mélyebben és erősebben, amit képtelen vagyok tőle megtagadni. Végül nedves falai összezáródnak körülöttem, teste elkezd remegni, és a nevemmel az ajkain adja át magát az egetrengető orgazmusnak. Nekem sem kell már sok, még néhányszor mélyen elmerülök zsibbadt testében, majd érzem, ahogy elemi erővel tör ki belőlem kielégülésem bizonyítéka és tölti el az alattam pihegő csodálatos lényt. Hátára omlok, és néhány percig mozdulatlanul állva próbáljuk lecsillapítani szívverésünket. A parfüm és szex illata keveredik a bőrén bódító egyveleget alkotva. Mikor újra képes vagyok mozogni, apró csókot lehelek tarkójára, majd óvatosan kihúzódok belőle. Ahogy elhagyom testét, látom a fehér folyadékot végigcsorogni combján, bizonyítékként szolgálva az imént történtekre.

**- Végre megtanultad használni a farkad.** – szólal meg rekedten, mire hirtelen rákapom tekintetem.  
**- Ezt meg hogy értsem?** – kérdezem kissé felháborodottan.  
**- Legutóbb még csak egy esetlen kölyök voltál… nem néztem volna ki belőled, hogy képes vagy ilyet tenni egy nővel.** – magyarázkodik vigyorogva, mire rögtön újabb tervek kezdenek formálódni a fejemben.  
**- Majd megmutatom én neked, ki az esetlen!** – vágok vissza, és durván a nyakába harapok.


End file.
